rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2
The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 is the tenth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on September 19th, 2013. Summary Picking up from where The Badge and The Burden left off, Weiss Schnee has changed into her battle outfit and is armed with Myrtenaster as Peter Port releases a Boarbatusk into the classroom. After silencing Ruby Rose repeatedly, Weiss is momentarily disarmed, the creature having locked Myrtenaster in its tusks and launching it across the room. However, not only is she able to retrieve her weapon, but she also uses a glyph to block the beast's attack before launching a counterattack, defeating it by stabbing it in the stomach, a strategy which Ruby suggested earlier. With the class dismissed, Ruby asks Weiss about why she snapped at her. The latter informs Ruby that from the moment they met, Ruby has been acting like a child, and she believes Ruby is not cut out for a leadership role. The two go their separate ways, Weiss seeking out Professor Port for his counsel while Ruby runs into Ozpin. Ruby begins to question if Ozpin made a mistake in making her a leader, to which he claims it is too soon to tell. Ozpin admits that leaders are rarely perfect. He admits to having made "more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on the planet," but he does not believe making Ruby a leader was one of them. He tells her that being leader is a badge that she will wear constantly, and if she does not perform at her best, others will not have much of a reason to follow her. Meanwhile, Weiss explains to Port her belief that she should be the leader of Team RWBY, to which Port disagrees. Port states that he has worked underneath Ozpin for many years and the headmaster has never given him any reason to question his judgement. According to Port, Weiss has gotten everything she has ever wanted her whole life, and now that something she wanted has been given to someone else, she is throwing a temper tantrum; truly childish behavior. He goes on to claim that if Weiss wants to earn the respect of those around her then she should learn to follow and support instead of trying to lead. Although Weiss insists that it is not entirely true that she has always gotten what she wanted, she considers what Port has told her. Later that night, Weiss returns Team RWBY's dorm room to find Yang, Blake, and Ruby already asleep, the latter surrounded by a number of textbooks and papers, impling that she fell asleep studying. Though Ruby apologizes for her sloppy behavior, Weiss - taking Peter's advice to heart - goes to get Ruby a fresh cup of coffee and admits that she has always wanted bunk beds as well. Ruby smiles, Weiss leaves to change clothes, and the scene fades to a night shot of Beacon Academy. Transcript }} Characters Inconsistencies Trivia *There are maps and Ursa trophy heads displayed on one side of the classroom, while there are Beowolf trophy heads on the other side. There is a gigantic Boarbatusk tusk trophy above the diagrams as well. *The color of Weiss' glyphs changes again from the "White" Trailer, with light blue now acting as a shield. *Some of the text in Ruby's book is the same text from Blake's book in The Shining Beacon, Pt.2. *Many fans claim that Port capturing live Grimm and keeping them in cages is a reference to his voice actor, Ryan Haywood, keeping a cow named Edgar trapped under his house in Minecraft. However, as Miles and Kerry have said, this episode was written long before Ryan captured Edgar. This parallel between Port and Ryan was merely serendipity. Image Gallery 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01453.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01511.png|The Boarbatusk is revealed 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03061.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05636.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 06935.png|Professor Ozpin giving some wise advice to Ruby 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09556.png|Ruby watching Weiss in a contemplative mood 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09691.png|Night sky over Beacon 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09740.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10390.png| 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10734.png| Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1